One Week
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Sunday morning, Itachi wakes up, pretty much friendless unless you count Sasuke, his little brother Itachi didn't . The next Sunday, Itachi wakes up with Shisui, his best friend.
1. Sunday

One Week

**One Week **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any character from quoted manga, nor do I own anything else that I do not…well, own. **

**Chapter One:**_** Sunday**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

Itachi yawned widely, looking out the window. Sunday mornings. Mornings that varied with the seasons from super sunny to readily raining to freezing frigid. But Sundays never varied in one thing. Sundays were the days Itachi's mother forced him out to the park, the playing grounds of all kids. She _**thought **_he was mingling with the others and making friends…but he wasn't. No child dared approach the Uchiha princeling, the child genius who'd already activated the sharingan. In turn, the taciturn boy had never sought their company, preferring to walk the perimeter of the park as the others played.

There was a taboo, so to speak, an instinctive barrier between him and them. Itachi never really minded. He'd never really felt the need for friends. He had Sasuke the whole week…except on Sundays, when their mother shooed her children into their respective age groups.

So another Sunday. Another morning with a big breakfast, another morning with father giving them their weekly lecture on how they were the pride of the Uchiha clan, how they were his children, so they should behave as his children would be expected to behave. Another Sunday with their mother giving dutiful kisses and hugs and reminding them to play nice. Another Sunday where the brothers parted ways, the younger to his group of people, the older to his silent pacing.

Itachi watched _them _again. _**Those **_three boys and two girls…_**that**_ group of five. Uchiha Rui and Uchiha Dara, the twin brothers, Uchiha Tsuki and Uchiha Izuki, the best friends…and **him**, of course, _**him**_, the true Prince of the Uchiha clan, the much-loved, much adored, well pampered and properly revered Uchiha Shisui. Even though Itachi was the genius everyone considered the future of Konoha, Shisui was more popular. Everyone knew Itachi, but everyone who knew Shisui loved him. He was special. He was cute. The mothers couldn't have him near them without stuffing him full of food, the fathers couldn't stop their hands from patting his back proudly, the sisters couldn't stop themselves from kyaaa-ing at his kawaii lopsided grin, the brothers couldn't help but give him piggyback rides.

He was raven haired like the rest of them, but the jet black was interrupted with streaks of light brown. His eyes were onyx like the rest of them, but they were dimmed and clouded with tints of gray. His father was Uchiha, but his mother was Nara. He was half-and-half, but he wouldn't belong to one clan or the other until it became clear whether he had the sharingan or not. Until then, he was not only the pet of the Uchiha, he was the pet of all Konoha. His curly hair fell freely past his shoulders like a girl's, his lips were full and red like a girl's. He was always smiling, a sleepy, lopsided smile, and his eyes, eternally half closed, added to the impression that he'd just woken up, that he was only half in this world.

They were playing kick-the-can. They always played the funnest games, or maybe whatever they did seemed to be most fun. All the kids looked up to them. All the kids worshipped them.

Itachi glanced over at them again. They seemed to be talking.

"Look Shisui," Rui laughed, "He's watching again."

"I really don't like him. He's so quiet, always acting like he's better than everyone, never talking to anyone," Tsuki complained.

Shisui glanced at the silent boy. "I 'unno guys. His li'l brother, Sasuke-kun is pretty sweet. I think he's just shy."

Dara snorted. "Shisui, you think everyone's nice. He's not shy, he's stuck up."

"No he's not," Shisui said stubbornly. "Izuki, you believe me right?"

The girl pushed her glasses further up her nose. "Ummmm…"

"Izuki!"

"I believe you…?"

Shisui glared at them. "I'll _**prove**_ he's not stuck up. Hey!" he yelled suddenly, whirling around, "Hey Itachi-kun! C'mere, join us!" he waved.

Itachi froze. What? Why…was he asking him to play? Itachi narrowed his eyes. The others had sheepish grins on their face. That Rui boy was smacking his forehead against Tsuki's shoulder.

A joke. They were playing a _**joke**_ on him, because he was alone and they had the security of a group. Well, he'd show them. He didn't need a group to feel secure. He was Uchiha Itachi. He was strong. He had to be strong!

He turned his back on them and walked away.

Rui burst out laughing. "See Shisui? He's just stuck-up. Not everyone is nice."

Dara shook his head. "Some people are just born mean."

"I know, how mean, to just walk away when Shisui invited him so nicely!"

"Izuki," Shisui said, "Do you think he's stuck up?"

The bespectacled girl frowned. "It sure seems that way." Tsuki nodded vehemently to back her up.

Shisui shook his head. "No. He must be really shy, no one's ever invited him to play before, he must've thought _**we**_ were being mean."

Rui frowned, clearly unconvinced.

"I'll make friends with him, just you watch!" Shisui huffed, "And when I do, I'll introduce you to him, and I bet you'll _**love **_him!"

He stormed away, angrily.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ah, Itachi, you're back early today!" his mother exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I didn't feel like playing today," he mumbled.

"Oh. Well, then you can train."

"Okaa-san…can I go to bed?"

"This early?" she seemed surprised, "Um, ok."

Another Sunday. Exhaustive. Itachi fell onto his bed, and closed his eyes. Peace. Sleep time was his peace time, his truly alone time, when no one would bother him.

"Um…nii-chan? Can you take me to the bathroom? Its really dark outside," Sasuke's small voice said.

Well. _**Almost**_ no one would bother him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

T.T that wasn't funny at all! Bah. Must…try…harder!


	2. Monday

** One Week **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. Yes, I guess you could say I own Shisui's little gang. **

**Chapter Two****: **_**Monday**_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Itachi!" his mother yelled, "You're late for school!"

His eyes shot open. He reached for his clock. Impossible! How had he overslept?

His father appeared at the door, casting a threatening aura over the room. Sasuke woke up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Why are you still in bed, Itachi?" his father demanded.

"Sorry otou-san, I'm leaving now," the boy bowed, hastening to the bathroom.

00000000000000000

Lunch time.

The time of day when everyone's social status was at its clearest: the most popular kids sat together under the cluster of sakura trees, sub-divided into their individual cliques. The studious kids with their perfect scores sat under the gigantic oak tree. The others mostly lay spread out on the grass, some choosing the refuge of their homes during the lunch hour.

Itachi sat alone under the single pine tree.

"Hey, can I eat here?"

Itachi looked up. The sun turned the boy into a silhouette, but it became clear who he was soon enough.

"Shisui-kun?"

He sat down, popping open the lid on his lunch box. "So you do know me! Mmmm, kaa-chan made me yummy food! Her special duck with sweet rice! What'd your mother pack, Itachi-kun?"

"Um…rice and steamed vegetables…"

"Uwah!" he yelled, "Really? That's my favorite! Here, will you trade with me?"

Itachi looked at Shisui's lunchbox. His mother had lovingly arranged the chicken in a smiling face, and the sweet rice was still hot.

He looked at his own box. His mother had been busy as always. She'd dumped the leftovers of last night's rice and had steamed the vegetables too fast and too much.

Shisui was_** joking**_ again. Itachi's eyes narrowed. Shisui seemed to guess what he was thinking. "Maaaaa, Itachi-kun, I'm not poking fun. I really do like it. Kaa-chan really spoils me so much, I'm growing fat! So everyday now, you eat my food and I'll eat yours. Your food seems so much healthier!"

"Hey, Itachi-kun, do you have a nickname?"

Itachi blinked. "Um."

Shisui leaned in conspiratorially. "Shhh…I do. Don't tell anyone, but at home, kaa-chan calls me Sui-chan."

He leaned back in a satisfied way, as though he'd just revealed the eternal truth. "I don't have a nickname," Itachi said, smiling a bit.

"Ah, so you do smile!"

Itachi smiled wider. "What, you think I can't? I can smile even wider!" He grinned as wide as he could.

Shisui blinked. "Um…Itachi-kun…you look scary when you do that…"

Itachi dropped his grin.

"So. What nickname can I call you by?" Shisui asked, "Since we're going to be friends and all."

"I 'unno…"

"How about Itachi-hime!"

"No."

"Yes! It suits you!"

Itachi pinned him with a deathglare. "It _**suits**_ me?"

The deathglare just bounced off Shisui, who said, "Mm-hmm! You're so silent, no one knows you. No one sees your face, not really, or your smile. Just like a hime-sama! Hidden!"

Itachi frowned. "I see…"

Shisui laughed. "You obviously don't. How about…" he struck a pose, "Itachi-sama the Warrior!"

"Ara, ara, I'm no warrior," Itachi objected.

"Of course you are! You're a shinobi! A shinobi is a warrior who acts to protect his village, and justice, and everything that is most precious to him!" Shisui declared grandly.

"What is most precious to you, Shisui?" Itachi asked, unwittingly dropping the honorific.

"Taro."

Itachi actually laughed. "Taro? You would fight for_** taro**_?"

"I want to be able to give taro to every little kid. Every one should be able to have taro," Shisui explained.

"My precious thing is my brother. I would fight anything and anyone if it meant saving him from even a little bit of pain."

"Uwah," Shisui breathed, "So cool, you're so cool Itachi! I don't have a brother. Kaa-chan says I had a sister, but she died before she came out of her tummy."

"I can be your brother," Itachi offered without thinking, "I've had practice."

"Hmph! I don't want a nii-san! I want a little brother, like Sasuke!"

Itachi grinned.

"Tomorrow, after school…you can meet him then. You can share him with me," he said.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

hopefully, this was better. And in case you can't tell, this was when they were pre-teen or younger. I can't be bothered to figure out the timing…nyah.

-rereads chapter- aren't they cute?


	3. Tuesday

One Week

**One Week **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_**Seriously**_**. **

**Chapter Three****: **_**Tuesday **_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Lunch break again.

Itachi frowned slightly. Shisui wasn't here under the pine tree—he was back under the fragrant shade of the cherry blossoms.

Shisui watched the lone boy. "He'll come over," he said in a whisper to Izuki. The girl was gossiping with Tsuki.

"Heh?"

"Itachi. He'll come over and you'll meet him. He's really nice!"

"Ok," she said, and turned back to her friend.

Rui rolled his eyes. "He's not going to come over. That pine tree's been his spot since I can remember. That's like…_**years**_. Do you have any clue how long that is?"

"He'll come over," Shisui said confidently.

Dara shook his head. "I'unno, Shisui. You only talked to him yesterday, its too soon."

He appeared to be right: Itachi didn't give Shisui a second glance before consuming his food and heading back indoors.

"Hey Itachi!" Shisui yelled, startling Tsuki. Her chopsticks slipped, and her dumpling fell into Rui's soup with a splash, getting some on his spotless shirt.

The boy sighed. "It was neat for two whole days. That must be some kinda record, right?"

Shisui ignored him. Itachi turned.

"Wanna play with us?"

"Shisui!" Dara hissed, "I don't want—"

Itachi shrugged, and nodded. Shisui grinned at a glowering Dara.

"Tag!" Tsuki squealed, "Not it, not it!"

"Not it!" Rui echoed.

"Not it!" Shisui declared.

"Not it!" Dara shrieked.

Itachi and Izuki looked at each other. The bespectacled girl smiled kindly.

"I'll be it," she offered.

Itachi smiled back awkwardly before Shisui grabbed him and ran.

Izuki was a very fast runner, and she soon caught Dara, the slowest. A few more children joined in, and Dara tagged Rui, who promptly tagged him back.

"Time out! No tagbacks!" Dara complained.

"I'll be it," Shisui volunteered.

All the girls squealed and fought to come close to him, and be tagged.

He gave them a bemused glance and singled out Itachi. The other boy caught on and began to run, Shisui giving chase.

The rest of the class collapsed with laughter as the two Princes of their clan ran all over the playground, their gait swift and streamlined. Itachi whooped, wild with the adrenaline induced exhilaration of running against the wind. Shisui finally managed to tackle him, and both boys fell in a sweaty heap of breathlessness.

"Dogpile!!" Rui hollered, and Itachi and Shisui shrieked with laughter as their entire class fell on them.

Itachi didn't think it was possible for his cheeks to hurt so much, and yet for him to feel so good.

Shisui hugged him tightly under the blanket of students.

"Tomorrow, eat with us," he ordered.

000000**after**00000000**school**0000000

Shisui squinted at the sun, his stoner eyes closing to mere slits of gray-black.

"Hey Shisui!" Izuki yelled, "Let's go!"

"I'm going to meet Itachi's brother," Shisui explained importantly.

Tsuki frowned. "Does you mamma know?'

"Told her last night," the long haired boy assured her.

Rui and Dara were already half way down the street. "Girls, c'mon!" they called backwards.

"'Kay," Izuki said, "Have fun! Bye Shisui, bye Itachi!" The two boys waved and Tsuki blew them a kiss. "Bye, boys!"

0000000**a**t000000000**home**0000000

"Okaa-san!" Itachi announced, "I'm home!"

"And I brought a friend!" Shisui added, mimicking Itachi's voice.

His mother stuck her head out of the kitchen, surprised.

"Oh my! Come in, come in! Its Shisui isn't it?" she asked.

"Yuuuuup," the boy said brightly, "Nice to meet you!"

Itachi's mother laughed. "Oh my! How cute are you! How was you day Itachi?"

"It was okay," Itachi mumbled. Shisui shot his new friend a curious look. Why'd he sound so…shy?

"Chi-nii-chan!"

A tiny bundle of energy topped off with a mess of black hair ran to Itachi, whose face brightened as he hugged his little brother.

"I came to see Sasuke," Shisui informed their mother, "Itachi said I could meet him 'cause I don't have a brother."

"How nice!" she seemed taken aback, "How sweet of you, Itachi!"

Itachi blushed at the compliment, but Shisui frowned. Why did he get the feeling that this woman didn't know her own child very well? "Okaa-san," Itachi said, "May I take Shisui and Sasuke to play in the woods?"

His mother tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Um…ok then, but be careful!"

Shisui took her by surprise, hugging her warmly. "Thank you!" he beamed, and she watched him go with her sons, her eyes warm with happiness.

"Itachi…you've made a friend…" she whispered, a reassuring feeling that something very good was happening to her elder son stealing over her.

000000**in**00000**the**000000**woods**00000000

"Chi-nii-chan?" Sasuke asked in a loud, carrying whisper, "Who's that nii-san?"

Shisui grabbed the little boy and threw him in the air. Sasuke screamed, but laughed when Shisui caught him safely. "I'm your brother's friend," the boy introduced himself, "Shisui. I'm going to be your nii-san too…if that's ok."

Sasuke hid shyly behind Itachi.

"Its ok," he said softly.

"Greaaaaat," Shisui drawled, "If Itachi is ever mean to you, just tell me and I'll beat him up for you, m'kay?"

Sasuke giggled. Itachi mock-scowled. "Beat_** me**_ up? Oraa!" he growled, tackling his friend. They tumbled around on the fallen autumn leaves, wrestling.

Sasuke jumped into the fray. "Me! Me!" he squeaked, unsure of what was going on, but sure of himself.

Shisui and Itachi shared an evil glance, and fell upon the younger boy, tickling him until he cried from laughing.

"Chi-nii-chan, nii-san, can we play hide-and-seek?" Sasuke asked breathlessly.

An hour and a half later, the exhausted boys returned to the village, Itachi carrying a sleeping Sasuke on his back, and Shisui had his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. (A/N: yes, Itachi's shorter. Nyah.)

"Today was fun," Shisui murmured.

"Mmmm," Itachi agreed.

"Your brother is cute."

"Mmmm," Itachi agreed.

"We really are going to be good friends, aren't we?"

Itachi smiled. "Yup."

They'd reached Itachi's house. Shisui kissed the napping Sasuke on his forehead, nodded to Itachi, and ran home, yelling over his shoulder,

"I have something important to tell you tomorrow!"

Itachi couldn't wait.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

the suspense is just killing our audience, yes indeed. –sagely nod-

.


	4. Wednesday

One Week

**One Week **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shisui, or Itachi (ah, I wish!) or the manga/anime Naruto in general. **

**A/N: the Uchiha Festival is something I randomly thought up…its supposed to start Friday morning with the Festival of Light (for the sharingan), then that night would be the Festival of Moon (for tsukiyomi) then Saturday would be Festival of the Sun (for amaterasu) Saturday night would be the Festival of Fading Light (for the whole going-blind-so-gotta-steal-your-siblings'-eyes thing) and Sunday would be the Festival of Friends (mangekyou'd!) and Sunday night would be the big gathering of all the clan members for a nice communal feast. **

**Chapter Four****: **_**Wednesday **_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

Itachi woke up with a feeling of pleasurable expectation in his stomach. He lay in bed for a few seconds, trying to figure out why he was so happy: then he remembered. Friendship. Shisui.

Telling him something today…

Itachi scrambled out of bed and had made it to the shower before his mind belatedly registered the time his eyes had seen on his digital clock.

3:49 AM.

Grinning sheepishly to himself, Itachi went back to bed. After a few minutes, Sasuke rolled off of his mattress and crawled to his brother's side.

"Chi-nii-chan," he mumbled in his sleep, a small smile gracing his lips.

0000000at0000000school00000000

"Itachi! Over here!" Shisui yelled. Rui started, and somehow managed to trip over Dara's leg, which just _**happened**_ to be there. Tsuki caught him and they glared at Shisui and Dara in tandem.

"Dude," Rui told the long-haired boy, "You've gotta cut that out."

Itachi walked over to them, still a little shy around the others.

"I never introduced you guys properly, did I?" Shisui realized out loud, "Itachi, this is Rui!"

"Sup," the boy nodded.

"Hello," Itachi replied politely.

"This is Dara…"

"Hey," the taller boy greeted.

"Hi," Itachi smiled wanly.

"Tsuki," the girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you," Itachi acknowledged.

"Annnd Izuki!" Shisui finished with a flourish. The bespectacled girl grinned and held up a hand for a high five.

Itachi only hesitated a second before smacking it.

"So now we outnumber you girls 2 to 1!" Shisui said, punching the air triumphantly.

Izuki and Tsuki rolled their eyes. "Whatever," latter sniffed disdainfully.

"Yeah, we can still beat you up," Izuki scoffed.

"Can not!" Dara snapped.

"Can too!"

"Can not!" Shisui insisted.

"Yeah-_**uh**_!"

"Nuh-_**uh**_," Rui fumed.

_Brrrriinnnng! _

0000000000in000000000clas0000000000000

Shisui wrote a note and surreptitiously passed it to Itachi.

_Let's sneak away after lunch, _it read, _I'll tell you by the mango tree_.

Itachi nodded, and Shisui gave him a thumbs-up.

In the front of the class, the unaware sensei droned on about the history of the Inuzuka clan.

000000000lunchtime000000000000

"Hey, Shisui," Rui frowned, "Where're you going?"

"I don't feel so good, I feel like taking a walk."

"Want me to come?" Itachi offered, "To keep an eye on you in case you puke."

"Okay," Shisui said, and they strolled away.

00000000at0000000the00000000mango000000tree00000000

"Well?" Itachi said impatiently, "What is it?"

"Patience, young grasshopper," the other boy said in English.

Itachi frowned. "What's that mean?"

"I'unno," Shisui admitted, "Jii-san always it to me."

They stood under the tree for a few minutes, watching the clouds. A few strains of laughter from the lunch area floated to their ears.

"Lets climb!" Shisui said suddenly. He quickly scaled the tree and settled himself on a large forked branch.

Itachi sighed and followed, picking a sturdy limb from which he could see his friend's face.

"I like Izuki," Shisui said, his face turning the red of a ripe tomato, "I'm going to marry her when we grow up."

Itachi wondered when he would tell him what he wanted to tell him…and then realized that this was it. He blinked.

"What?" Shisui whined nervously, "Say something."  
"I couldn't tell that you liked her," Itachi ventured.

Shisui beamed. "Yeah, I can act really good. Me and Rui made a deal: he'll marry Tsuki and I'll marry Izuki. We think Dara doesn't like girls," he added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I don't either."

"We think he likes boys," Shisui clarified.

"Oh. I don't."

"Hmm."

"What? Its true!"

"I never said it wasn't," Shisui pointed out.

Itachi nodded. Actually, he'd rather liked Izuki too, but it wasn't worth jeopardizing his friendship with Shisui. Besides, he never wanted to get married. He told his new friend that, and Shisui's eyes widened.

"Ever?"

"Never," Itachi confirmed.

The bell rang for class, and they headed back.

000000after0000school0000000

"Hey Itachi!" Izuki hollered, "How come Shisui gets to go to your house, but none of _**us**_ do?"

Itachi blinked and looked to Shisui for assistance.

"Um. Because you didn't ask?"

"Yeah," Shisui said proudly, "I asked to go."

"Well, I'm asking now," Izuki declared, "Right guys?"

Dara and Rui grinned apologetically. "Our onee-san is coming home from Sunagakure for the Festival," Dara explained.

Tsuki sighed. "And my parents are taking me shopping for my kimono."

Izuki raised an eyebrow. "You love shopping," she reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, I was being polite by making it sound like I wanted to come."

"Well, Shisui is coming right?" Izuki looked towards him expectantly.

"Actually…"

"Shisui!"

"Sorry," he said, "But otou-san promised me that he'd let me help in the festival preparations."

"Then its just you and me then," she sniffed, grabbing Itachi's arm, "C'mon Itachi, we don't need them!"

"Bye!" the boy yelled back before he was dragged around the corner.

0000000at00000000home00000000

"Oh my!" Itachi's mother exclaimed, "Another friend? How nice!"

"I'm Izuki," the girl said sweetly, "May I play with Sasuke and Itachi?"

"Of course sweetheart," the woman smiled, "I'm baking a cake by the way…it'll be ready in half an hour so until then you guys can play in Itachi's room, right Itachi?"

She watched them go upstairs, and, being a mother, began to make a mental guest list for the wedding.

00000in00000the00000room00000

"Your little brother is really cute!" Izuki cooed as Sasuke showed off for her, dribbling a ball half his size.

"Thanks," Itachi smiled. He was getting used to the action despite his aching cheeks. "What do you wanna play?"

"Oh!" she gasped, "That's a limited edition Uwamura shogi board! Lets play!"

"Sasuke can't play that," Itachi said doubtfully.

"Nonsense," she said, placing the boy on her lap as she sat criss cross apple sauce, "You can be on my team Sasuke, I'll teach you how to play! You can be the commanding general, and I'll be queen!"

"Two against one, no fair!" Itachi said, setting the pieces.

_I can see why Shisui likes her,_ he thought_, she's funny, smart, sweet, she gets along with everyone, she's nice and interesting and I'd like her too…if, you know, Shisui didn't. _

"Cake's ready! Come and get it!"

"Oh boy!" Sasuke yelped, "Cake!" Izuki winced as he scrambled away, accidentally kicking her.

"Hey Sasuke," she said, "Have I told you about the time I ate twelve cakes in ten seconds?"

"No way!" Sasuke said.

"Way," she sniggered, "You better get down soon, those cakes won't be around for long when I come down!"

Sasuke squealed all the way down.

Izuki grabbed Itachi's hand and tugged at it. "C'mon, lets go freak out your brother some more!" she laughed.

"You're evil," he teased, but his mind was on how soft and warm her hand was in his.

000000000later00000000

"Itachi, drop Izuki home," his mother encouraged.

"But its barely two streets away!" he objected.

"Itachi! I raised you to be a gentleman!"

Izuki stifled a giggle as Itachi slipped into his shoes with a sigh. They walked to her house in silence, and stood around pointlessly for a few minutes.

"Well, I'll head back—" Itachi cut himself off as Izuki leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I had fun," she smiled in a way that made his heart feel all flippy, "And I think I have a big crush on you."

She walked into her house, pausing to wave. "Bye Itachi!"

"Goodbye…Izuki…"

00000000that000000000night000000000

Itachi lay awake in consternation. He was experiencing his first taste of girl trouble and he did not like it.

Didn't she _**know**_ that Shisui liked her?

Probably not. She wasn't the type to break hearts.

_That shouldn't matter_, a voice in him scolded, _Shisui is your friend and he told you he liked her before you started liking her! Besides, what about never getting married?_

_I didn't know there were girls like her, _another part of him sulked_, I would have never said so. Besides, she like me too! _

_Shut up, _his head told him_, and go to bed_.

Just his luck, that his first crush would be the same as his first friend's.

Sometimes, Itachi was convinced someone up there really loved to watch him suffer.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

dang, that took seven pages on paper! Poor Itachi, hmm?


	5. Thursday

One Week

**One Week **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter Five****: **_**Thursday**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Itachi! Over here!" Shisui hollered. The other boy glanced over to him, and quickly glanced away.

Shisui frowned. "Itachi!"

Itachi moved away. Shisui turned to Dara and Rui, flummoxed. The twins shrugged.

"I wonder what happened to him?" Shisui mused.

Izuki pushed her glasses up her nose. "Let's go ask."

_Brrrriinnnng!_  
"After class," she added, herding her friends indoors.

000000in0000000class0000000

"Itachi! Hey…Itachi!" Shisui hissed. The boy ignored him, keeping his eyes on the blackboard.

"Itachi!"

"Shisui-kun! Out of my class!" the sensei snapped.

A few students sniggered as Shisui got up, casting a very bewildered glance at his suddenly cold friend.

Tsuki glared at the back of Itachi's head. "Why you…"

Izuki stopped her hand as it reached out to jab him.

"Let the boys sort it out for themselves," she murmured wisely, "This is one of those guy things. They'll just get all offended if we stick our noses in."

0000000during000000break00000

"Shisui, what're you doing?" Rui asked.

"Waiting for Itachi."

"It better be to yell at him, that stuck up jerk," Dara muttered darkly.

"He must have a reason," Shisui said faithfully. Rui snorted. "If he doesn't we're _**through **_with him."

"Hey Itachi!" Shisui demanded, "Whats gotten into you today?"

The pony-tailed boy shot him such an uncaring glance, loaded with apathy, that Shisui was dumbstruck.

"That's it," Rui growled, "After school, we're going to pound him into a pulp!"  
"Yeah," Dara nodded, his eyes flashing anger, "No one takes advantage of Shisui's niceness like that. Itachi's gone way too far."

They dragged their friend back to class, where they whispered the tale to the scandalized girls.

Tsuki glanced at her best friend. "Izuki, what happened when you were at his house? He was ok yesterday."

"I dunno," Izuki answered, "He seemed normal then too. Something musta happened after I left."

000000at00000lunch000000

"Shisui!" Rui glared at his friend as he got up, grabbing his hand, "NO! Have some pride, don't go talk to him!"

"I'm not going to be nice to him," Shisui said stubbornly, "Let go of me, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

Rui scowled, and Shisui ran to the pine tree.

Itachi didn't even look up. "Hey, you!" Shisui said hotly, "I don't know who you think you are! I'm only trying to be your friend, and how do expect me to do that if you're such a pig? All my friends kept telling me that you were a big meanie, but I was stupid enough to defend you…stupid enough to believe in you! Well, thanks, you sure proved me wrong! You're a big jerk, is all you are! I hope you choke on your food!" Shisui breathed heavily, confused. Itachi had been mean to him…Itachi had been the one yelled at…so why did Shisui have this painful lump in his throat? Why did his heart feel like it was on fire?

Itachi looked up, and those eyes, those cruel onyx eyes that had warmed up over the past few days were heart-wrenching cold.

"Are you done?"

Shisui was. He turned and ran, tears streaming from his face in a crystalline rivulet.

00000000after0000000school00000000 (Itachi)

He tensed slightly as he felt the hostile chakra all around him, then relaxed again. Just the school boys. The same ones that had laughed with him and played with him two days ago, when he'd had Shisui's approval. Now, because he'd made the beloved boy cry, they'd turned on him.

Itachi smiled grimly. He'd show them exactly why he was the genius of the Uchiha clan.

"Sharingan," he whispered, and prepared himself.

00000shisui00000

He was in his favorite tree, a tall fir only a few years old. Izuki approached him openly, and sat in the branch below his.

Shisui sighed. "Do you hate him too?" he asked.

"No. Do you _**hate**_ him?"

Shisui looked down through tear filled eyes. "He's a _**good **_person! I don't know why he's being this way, but he's a _**good**_ person!"

"Rui and Dara said they're gonna beat him up," she reported, watching his face closely.

He sniffed loudly. "I don't care. He _**deserves**_ it! I yelled at him—and I ended up crying about it!"

Izuki smiled, and jumped up to him. "You're a great guy, Shisui," she said, "And you're right, Itachi is a good person. But something's bothering him and we, as his friends, need to figure out what. Tell you what: lets go home for now. Tomorrow's the Festival! We'll look into it tomorrow…we'll talk to him, if Rui and Dara haven't managed to pound some sense into him. 'M'kay?"

Shisui smiled at her, and she wiped away his tears. "M'kay," he said.

000000000at0000000home000000000

"I see…I see. I know, I'm very sorry. I see…yes, I know, my husband's talking to him," Itachi's mother winced as the shouts of her husband reached her ears. 'Talking' was probably not a very accurate description of what Itachi's father was doing right now.

"Ah, sorry, I have another caller," she said, exasperated. "Hello? Yes. Oh, yes. I'm very sorry…three stitches? I understand…no. You're right. My husband is talking to him…"

"Disgraceful! Unacceptable! Fighting your classmates, using sharingan on them! _How can I call you my first-born?_ You've shamed me!"

Sasuke wandered into the room and buried his tear-stained face into his mother's apron.

"Otou-san is yelling," he sniffled.

"I'm sorry, one minute," his mother said into the phone, "Sasuke sweetie, why don't you go out and play? Okaa-san is busy."

Her younger son gave her a heart breaking look and left the room.

The mother in her screamed to follow him, to hug him, to stop her husband from yelling at her other son, to take them to her bosom for once and assure them of their safety.

But something else muffled that voice, and she turned back to the mother on the phone.

"I really am sorry," she whispered, unsure of whom she was apologizing to, "I'm so very sorry…"

Itachi was grounded for a month. He wasn't allowed to attend the festival, except for the last night when the whole clan congregated. His father lashed out at him all through dinner, his mother ignored him, and Sasuke wouldn't meet anyone's eye.

But none of it hurt as much as the look Shisui had given him before running away.

Itachi blinked away treacherous tears. He wasn't sure why he'd burnt off the boy's attempts to approach him. He just knew he couldn't bear looking him in the eye, didn't dare to meet those soft, grey-black eyes of forgiveness. Izuki had sat behind him today, and he could've sworn he'd heard his name in her every breath.

Still…still, it stung. It stung to not allow himself to talk to Shisui, to hurt him wantonly.

Itachi rolled over and buried his face in his pillows, his cheeks burning with shame and freezing with tears.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.


	6. Friday

One Week

**One Week **

**Disclaimer: Don't own that adorable usura-tonkachi or his manga. T.T**

**Chapter Six****: **_**Friday**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"How come Chi-nii-chan isn't getting dressed?" Sasuke asked the next morning as his mother tugged his new robe on.

"Nii-san isn't coming to the Festival today," she answered with a strained smile.

He didn't ask why, thank Kami, instead, he ran to his brother and planted a wet kiss on his cheek, promising to bring back something for him. He ran downstairs to check on his father.

"I've made dumplings, and there's rice, so that should do for your lunch," his mother said, briefly embracing him, "You have academy work to keep yourself busy?"

Itachi nodded. His mother hesitated, and kisses his forehead.

"This is the first time we've had a behavior problem with you. I won't pressure you into telling me, but if something's wrong you should at least share it with Shisui-kun."

"He's not my friend anymore."

His mother sighed. "Itachi," she said, "What am I going to do with you?"

He winced, hating that she said it aloud.

Sasuke appeared in the doorway, and announced importantly, "Otou-san says its time to go!"

"Have fun," Itachi told his brother, but Sasuke was past hearing.  
"Festival! Festival! We're going to the Festival!" he chanted.

000000at000000000the000000000festival000000000

"Tsuki!"

"Dara, Rui!"

"There's Izuki!"  
"Where's Shisui?" Izuki asked them.

"I'unno," Dara said, "But look—cotton candy!"

They laughed and scampered away from the adults to explore. The parents weren't fussed: the Festival was limited to the Uchiha section of Konoha, and every adult would instinctively watch over loose children.

"Seriously," Rui said some time later, "Where is Shisui? I haven't seen his ma or pa either."

"I'unno," Tsuki said, "Look, a magic show!"

And they were distracted once again.

"He must be searching for us somewhere," Izuki decided half an hour later.

"Yeah," Rui agreed, "Check it out! Balloons!"

They shrieked with delight.

It was only when their parents lassoed them in for lunch did they get to know that Shisui hadn't attended the Festival.

"He's got a terrible fever," his father, Sado, said mournfully, "and a cough and I think the doctor said some chest infection. Ayako is hysterical. Such a pity that he's missing this," he paused to smile at his son's friends, "You look adorable…here," he handed them a camera, "Take plenty of pictures, he'd like that."

"Can we go see him?" Tsuki demanded of her mother.

Shisui's father shook his head. "He's out cold, and the infection is contagious. Its already risky with Ayako tending to him, she won't even let me see him."

Rui and Dara's father patted his back. "There, there Sado, it'll be fine. The Festival comes every year, he's not missing anything that can't be made up later."

Sado smiled at them all. "Well, I'll be heading back then," he said, excusing himself.

"Such nice folk they are," Izuki's mother sighed to her husband.

000000000at000000000home000000000

Itachi wandered aimlessly around the house. The ninja academy homework hadn't even lasted him till lunch. Having been banned from TV and radio, the most entertaining thing there was to do was watch the clothes tumble around in the dryer.

He sighed despondently. A phantom Shisui sat on the laundry basket next to him, tugging at his arm. "Itachi, don't just sit here, let's go climb that tree and watch the Festival," he whined.

Itachi obliged, wondering if all hallucinations were this pushy. And was it possible to miss someone so much? 'Missing' was not a concept Itachi could grasp. Whenever his father left for missions (his mother had quit as a kunoichi due to childbirth) he only felt relief. No one would constantly disapprove of him when his father wasn't around.

Sasuke and his mother, people he might've 'missed' were always around him. He had no uncles, aunts, cousins…both sets of grandparents had died before his parents had even met.

So this feeling…this imagining Shisui beside him, joking and laughing, thinking of him with this sweet ache in his heart, wondering what his new Festival garb looked like, pondering over what Rui, Dara, Tsuki, Izuki and Shisui would be doing now, it was new.

Itachi hated it.

Phantom-Shisui nudged him. "That's 'cause you _**like**_ us. We're your friends. You wanna _**be**_ with us."

"You sound like Rui," Itachi said, shooting him a withering look. A phantom Rui appeared.

"No," he said, "I sound like Rui."

Itachi blinked. "I have a pretty good imagination," he murmured, "Could I get Izuki too?"

"Already here," she whispered behind him, stepping forward. "How do you like my new kimono?"

She twirled in mid-air in a gorgeous black kimono with silver clouds and a blue obi. "That's what my mother wore this morning," Itachi frowned.

"Hey, don't look at me, I don't pick what I wear. I'm a figment of your imagination."

He sighed as phantom-Shisui made exaggerated puppy eyes at her. "Shisui," Itachi said, "I like Izuki. That's why I was mean to you yesterday. I didn't like the idea of like her when you did too, 'cause you're my first friend."

"You're a baka," a phantom-Dara said, "What made you think Shisui is petty enough to get mad at you over Izuki? He'd understand it better than you do."

"He's a great guy," Itachi agreed.

"You're lucky to have him," phantom-Tsuki put in.

"He's a real find."

"An absolute gem!"

"The nicest person who ever lived!"

"Guys," phantom-Shisui blushed, "Stoppit, you're embarrassing me!"

"These are all my opinions of you aren't they?" Itachi said, lying back on his branch. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the Festival. When he opened them, all the hallucinations were gone but for phantom-Shisui.

"Talk to me," he said, "I'm your friend. I wouldn't be stupid enough to get mad at you for liking the girl I do—you can't help it any more than I can. In fact, I'm more likely to be mad because you blew me off for such stupid reason!"

"Is taking advice from your hallucination really a good idea?" Itachi wondered aloud.

"Sometimes, to hear your inner voice, you have to let it out of you first," phantom-Shisui said solemnly.

00000000000000at000000000dinner00000000

"Itachi, how'd you spend your day?" his mother asked him.

"Reflecting on my actions and their consequences," he answered truthfully.

"Is that another way of saying you wasted the whole day lazing around?" his father rumbled.

"Danna-sama!"

His father fell quiet.

Sasuke beamed at his brother. "The Festival was fun! I bought you this," he said, holding out a tiny wooden falcon, exquisitely carved. "I won it!"

Itachi smiled at his him, and pocketed the bird.

"Shisui didn't come as well," his mother informed him, "Apparently he's very ill."

"Ill?" Itachi croaked, his heart suddenly freezing over.

"Poor boy's had a 105 degree fever this afternoon," his mother said sadly, "Ayako-san is terrified, and she won't let the doctor leave. He's their only son, after all."

In Itachi's mine (which, granted, wasn't a very logical place) Shisui falling ill was is fault, tying in with being mean to him the day before.

"Okaa-san, may I go see him?"

"Absolutely not—" his father stopped at the look his wife gave him. Sometimes, he had to be reminded that he was not the only power in the house.

"I thought you said he wasn't your friend?" Itachi's mother questioned.

"I was wrong!" Itachi said, distressed, and out came the whole story from Shisui's kick-the-can game on Sunday to Izuki's kiss on Wednesday and being a jerk on Thursday.

His mother's eyes grew wide. What had she been _**doing**_? Here her child was making his first friends _**now**_, he'd had his first crush, had been miserable because of_** her**_…how could she have not paid more attention? Had she really thought being a mother was just packing lunches and hugs and kisses and telling her children to be careful? She didn't know her own son, had never guessed that he too was human, capable of fear and happiness, laughter and worry. For the first time, she felt as though she was really looking at _**Itachi**_.

"Danna-sama," she said decisively, "You go to the Moon Festival tonight, I'll catch up after I take Itachi to Shisui's home."  
"No, you have to—" he broke off abruptly as he saw a new fire in her eyes, and then he realized he was wrong: it wasn't a new fire, just an old one he hadn't seen in a very long time. It was the fire that had fueled her with the determination to kick his ass during their chuunin days, with the iron will that had enabled to complete any mission stoically during her stint as a jounin. It was the same fire he'd first fallen in love with, and the fire he'd hoped their children would inherit, and the fire that she'd locked away when she fell pregnant and gave up her career as a ninja for him.

It was the fire that made her eyes, though without sharingan, the most famed eyes in the clan's current generation.

This was not a woman to mess with.

0000at000000shisui's000000home000000

"Absolutely not," Ayako said sternly, "My son has a contagious chest infection! I cannot allow Itachi to see him, how would I live with myself if he catches it too?"

Itachi looked to his mother. The women had been arguing for a while now. Both were determined not to back down.

Suddenly, they heard a faint voice from upstairs.

"Just a moment!" Ayako gasped, rushing to her son's side.

She reappeared at the landing then minutes later, looking distinctly triumphant.

"He wants to see Itachi, but doesn't want him to catch the infection. Dr. Eri says the contagious stage should pass tonight, so if you could just come back tomorrow…"

Itachi's mother sighed. "Very well," she said, "Is it alright if I bring him by in the morning and let him spend the day here?"

"Around nine," Ayako suggested, "He can have breakfast with us."

They said goodbye and walked out.

"Okaa-san?"

"Yes, darling?" she smiled in a loving tone he'd never heard before.

"I know I'm grounded, but may I go see Dara and Rui? I'd like to apologize."

So she took him to their house, where the twins were getting ready for bed and their elders getting ready for the Festival.

Rui and Dara heard him out patiently, and forgave him. As Rui explained, "Shisui trusts you, and really likes you. That's good enough for us."

His mother took him back home, and hugged him hard.

"I'm proud of you, Itachi," she smiled, "And I know it's a little late, but I'm going to start being a real mother. I'm really happy that you told me what you did today—and remember, in the future, whatever it is, I'll try to help. Your okaa-san is pretty flawed, but she's going to try. Is that okay?"

"You won't tell otou-san?"

She laughed. "Not a word without your permission."

He smiled, and it took her breath away. He threw his arms around her, and she thought she finally knew what happiness was.

"Itachi," she whispered, "I love you honey."

"Love you too, kaa-chan," he mumbled into her neck.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ah, I love Itachi's mom! Let's just pretend that those two-three pages from the manga where she's all ants-in-my-pants-y are just the result of a seriously bad day, hmm?


	7. Saturday

One Week

**One Week **

Disclaimer: T.T don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Seven:** _**Saturday **_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Itachi? When did you get up?" his mother asked.

He smiled sheepishly. "I've been up in bed since six."  
She laughed. "Well since you're ready, we might as well get going. I'll go take a quick shower."  
It was around nine when they got to Shisui's house, and Ayako ushered them in with a gigantic grin.

"He's loads better, though the fever hasn't broken yet," she reported cheerfully, serving her guests breakfast, "Doctor says lots of fluids and rest for today, and he'll be fine tomorrow. Well enough to go to the festival with you," she added kindly to Itachi.

The boy shook his head. "I'm grounded."

"Well," his mother said matter-of-factly, "If Shisui-kun does get better, you can spend some time at the festival tomorrow. I'll get going," she said to Shisui's mother, "Its about time my little one wakes up, and he'll want his okaa-san." The thought of Sasuke brought a smile to her lips.

Ayako showed her out and directed Itachi to Shisui's room. It was painted a regal purple, with orange stripes and lime green furniture. The bed was small, but Shisui's form in it was smaller still. His sallow skin had gone a ghastly grey, but this smile was strong as he waved Itachi to his side.

He perched on the edge of Shisui's bed, and tentatively reached out for his hand. The curly haired boy entwined his fingers with his, and Itachi was alarmed at how hot they were.

"I'm so sorry," he said, and began his story. With every word, every sentence he spoke, Shisui's smile slipped down a notch, until finally he had a very mournful expression on as Itachi finished.

"Itachi…we've only known each other for like, a week. But I feel like you're the most precious thing I have. If you like Izuki I'm not gonna hold it against you. You can't _**help **_it. Its not like you chose her to hurt me. If anything, its Izuki's fault—she's too perfect," Shisui said, his grin returning, "Anyway, I don't think this is bad news. What _**does **_make me mad is that you were stupid enough to think I'd get mad."

Itachi's lips curved upwards. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. Shisui waved it away, using his right so that his left could stay in Itachi's.

"Stop apologizing. Hey—you think you can stay here today? I slept through all of yesterday, and I won't get any sleep today. You can entertain me!"

Itachi squeezed his hand. "I think I can."

00000000later00000000000

"Itachi's been an absolute _**doll**_," Ayako assured his mother, "Its no problem at all, we love having him around! Please let him stay, Shisui's so much happier with him!"

Itachi stood next to Ayako as she hung up the phone, on tenterhooks.

"You can stay sweetheart," she laughed.

"YESSSS!" the whoop of jubilation came from Shisui, who'd felt well enough to come rest on the sofa.

"But you two need to go to bed at a reasonable hour," his mother warned, "No staying up talking, if I hear you I'll put you two in different rooms!"

"Ossou, kaa-chan," Shisui smirked innocuously, a mischievous twinkle in the depths of his eyes.

00000that0000night000000

Itachi and Shisui were tucked in by the latter's parents, who kissed their son, and then his friend.

"Good night, pumpkins," his mother said, turning on the bed light and closing the door.

Shisui looked into his friend's eyes, which glowed a dim red in the dark.

"Turn off your sharingan," he ordered, and Itachi obliged. Shisui's grey black eyes were softer than he'd ever seen them.

"This is my first sleepover," he admitted. Itachi whispered, "Mine too."

They lay in the dark, gazing at each other, and talked. They talked about school, about their parents, the village, the new kung fu movie, their friends…anything and everything that came to mind. They whispered until they were hoarse, and then they just lay there, too excited to sleep. They weren't quite sure what it was—why their hearts were drumming away so happily, why their blood was singing as it gushed through their veins, why their eyes could not look away from the other…

…but they got the feeling that it was just the beginning of something amazing, something timeless and _**good**_.

"Itachi," Shisui said, his eyes finally dropping shut, his form curling up until his forehead was at the other boy's chin, "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Shisui," Itachi breathed into his hair, and his eyes closed as his lips smiled the widest smile they ever had.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

one last epilogue type chapter, and that's the end of this story…-sniff- I think this chapter was one of the cutest things I've ever written! –is really proud-


	8. Sunday Again

One Week

**One Week **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, we'd actually see Shisui. T.T**

**Chapter Eight****: **_**Sunday Again**_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Itachi yawned widely, not bothering to open his eyes. Sunday mornings. Mornings that varied with the seasons from super sunny to readily raining to freezing frigid. But Sundays never varied in one thing. Sundays were the days Itachi's mother forced him out to the park, the playing grounds of all kids. She _**thought **_he was mingling with the others and making friends…but he wasn't. No child dared approach the Uchiha princeling, the child genius who'd already activated the sharingan. In turn, the taciturn boy had never sought their company, preferring to walk the perimeter of the park as the others played.

Ah…but Shisui would be there.

Wait…why did he care? Who was Shisui to him?

In a rush of fierce joy, the events of the past week overwhelmed him, and Itachi's eyes shot open as a laugh burst out unbidden.

He was in Shisui's room, in Shisui's bed, with Shisui beside him.

Shisui, his best friend…another wave of that same uncontrollable joy crashed over him, eliciting another laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shisui, his best friend grumbled, yawning widely, "Its too early to laugh."

Itachi tackled him so hard they fell to the floor, and happily noted that Shisui's skin was its normal cool self: the fever had broken.

"Good morning!" he trilled. Shisui, his best friend, opened a lazy eye and pushed him away.

"If you call being attacked as soon as you wake up _**good**_," Shisui scoffed, sitting up and stretching mightily.

Itachi tackled him again just for the heck of it, and Shisui, his best friend, roared with mock anger and began wrestling him.

"Boys!" Ayako called up to them, "You've got company!"

Less than ten seconds later, Rui, Dara, Tsuki and Izuki rushed into the room and saw them on the ground.

"Dogpile!" Rui whooped, and Itachi and (his best friend) Shisui shrieked as their friends fell on them.

Izuki pulled Itachi's ponytail. "Rui and Dara told us everything—I can't believe you fought with Shisui over me!"

"Its not a good thing," Tsuki added as Itachi grinned widely.

Shisui, Itachi's best friend, laughed. "Yeah it is, we're best friends now 'cause of it! We're best friends and rivals in love!"

"Get up, you guys!" Dara crowed, "Get ready! You've both missed two days of the Festival, but today will be the best, we'll make it the best!"

"I don't have my—" Itachi stopped as packet was thrust at him by Rui, "Clothes?"

"We stopped by your house," the boy smirked.

"Ok girls," his twin said bossily, "Go wait downstairs, we'll be there in a half hour!"

Tsuki and Izuki reluctantly extricated themselves from their boys, and left the room.

0000000000squeeefestivalandlinebreaks0000000000

"Kaa-channnnn," Shisui whined, "Enouuuugh…"

"Just a few more," his mother said, clicking pictures like it was her sole purpose in life. Sado pulled his wife away. "Sweetheart, I think that's enough. Don't want to save the battery for tonight?"

Ayako gasped. "You're right! Kids, go have fun, I need to go charge the camcorder!"

000000000000at0000000the0000000festival00000000

"Well," Rui sighed, "Here it is."

"The festival…"

"Its so pretty, and exciting!"  
"Is it just me or is it better today than it was yesterday?"

"That's ;cause I'm here," Shisui said conceitedly. Itachi playfully shoved him. "Last one to the taro stand pays!" he shouted. His friends hooted like the hooligans they were, and as he ran, the smiling faces of Rui, Dara, Tsuki, Izuki, and Shisui, his best friend Shisui imprinted into his mind, that insane feeling of happiness overpowered him once more, a bubble of laughter enveloping his chest and warming the very cockles of his heart.

It was a feeling that would last, Itachi decided, it was a feeling that would linger.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x end story x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Thanks to this story, I've come to view and love Shisui as I would my own character. While this is all well and fine for me, every time I read a fanfic on him, I find myself thinking, 'that's outta character!' before realizing that Shisui isn't mine, and we honestly don't know what he was like except awesome enough to be Itachi's best friend. **

**There is a sequel to this! It's entitled 'The Last Week' and is the week preceding Shisui's death. I think it'll be fair to say that it will be slightly darker, and less fluffier. Hmm…maybe the fluff will stay though. I've written up to chapter three, and as soon as I finish it, I will begin posting it. (I hate posting stories before I finish them, and make sure they make proper sense). **

**Wow, supah long author's note…but thank you all my reviewers who've followed this story to its end, and thank you all who will go on to read the sequel. –is so emotional right now- it's the end of an era! **


End file.
